The present disclosure relates to speech recognition and, more specifically, to the automatic blocking of sensitive data contained in an audio stream.
Automatic speech recognition is a process for converting an audio signal, such as spoken language, that has been received by a computer or system to text. This conversion is achieved by using speech-to-text engines that use algorithms implemented through computer programs to automatically generate a sequence of text based on the audio signal.